Some Nights
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Emma est depuis peu célibataire, et va attirer un drôle d'admirateur ... / Semma !


**Notes de l'auteur**** : Moi et ma passion des Crackships, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, vraiment. Je crois que ce couple est l'un des plus improbables sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris, mais bon sang, j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur. C'est donc du Semma (Sam/Emma), et il y a un petit lemon (rien de très explicite, mais je met quand même en Rated M par précaution). Quand ç savoir si j'ai des remord à rendre ce « pauvre William » célibataire … non, aucun ! :D**

**Disclaimer**** : Si je possédais la série, Emma ne serait pas avec Will, Finn et Rachel ne seraient plus ensembles depuis des lustres et n'existeraient même plus d'ailleurs) et Santana ferait un bébé tout mignon à Brittany. Vous aurez donc comprit que je ne possède rien.**

**.**

Emma Philsbury rangeait ses prospectus par ordre alphabétique lorsque quelqu'un entra dans son bureau.

« Oh, Bonjour Sam. »

Le blond lui lança un petit sourire avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

« Je vous dérange ? »

« Pas du tout », répondit la rousse en abandonnant son classement. « Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »

Le blond resta silencieux quelque instant, réfléchissant apparemment à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, et cela se voyait.

« Ben, enfaîte … je vouais savoir comment vous alliez ? », finit-il par dire en rougissant un peu.

« Ah oui ? », demanda Emma, étonnée.

« Ouais … enfin, depuis le départ de Mr Schuester **(1)** … vous devez vous sentir seule, non ? »

Emma fixa le blond de ses grand yeux expressif. Celui-ci venait de toucher un point sensible, et il devait certainement en avoir conscience.

« Excusez-moi ... », dit-il timidement. « C'est surement pas mes affaires. J'vais vous laisser tranquille ... »

« Oh, tu n'es pas obligé de partir ... », fit la rousse. « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. À part le coach, je ne parle pas a beaucoup de monde depuis le départ de Will. »

« Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous sire ça. Vous faites beaucoup pour nous, mais depuis que Mr Schuester est parti, presque tout le monde vous laisse tomber. C'est un peu injuste. Et voilà … j'aimerais bien … genre … enfin, si vous voulez bien … ah merde. Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué ... »

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Sam n'allait tout de même pas .. ? Non, c'était très peu probable. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle auparavant. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

« J'aimerais vous invitez à dîner ... », lâcha-t-il finalement, rouge comme une pivoine. « Un vrai rendez-vous. Genre, un rencart quoi … »

« Sam … tu sait que ... », commença Emma.

« J'ai 18 ans », coupa le blond. « Rien d'illégal. » **(2)**

Emma resta silencieuse, fixant le blond d'un air interloqué. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle était une adulte responsable, donc elle devait forcément refuser. La question ne se posait-même pas. Et pourtant …

Et pourtant, elle avait très envie de dire oui. Le blond était un très beau garçon. Exactement le genre d'Emma. Et surtout, c'était là une très bonne occasion d'oublier Will.

« Ok, c'était stupide ... », marmonna le blond en se levant. « Oubliez-ça, j'suis désolé ... »

« C'est d'accord. »

Il cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et fixa la rousse avec de grand yeux ronds.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui », confirma Emma avec un petit sourire. « A condition que tu n'en parle à personne et que tu prenne une douche avant le rendez-vous. »

Un grand sourire se dessina petit à petit sur les lèvres de Sam, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux.

« C'est d'accord », dit-il. « Vendredi, 20h ? »

« Parfait », approuva la conseillère d'orientation.

Le blond sortit du bureau, non sans lui avoir jeter un dernier sourire. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'il n »avait aucune chance ! Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

* * *

Sam avait emmener Emma dans un petit restaurant italien (le seul de Lima d'ailleurs). Les deux passaient une très bonne soirée et Emma s'était faites particulièrement belle.

« J'aime bien votre rouge à lèvre », confia le blond.

« Merci. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sait. Nous ne sommes pas au lycée. »

« D'accord. »

Long silence durant lequel les deux se fixèrent intensément. Pas désagréable comme silence, d'ailleurs. En cet instant, aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de parler. Leur regard voulait tout dire.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi ? », demanda tout de même Emma.

« Depuis la rentrée », répondit sincèrement le blond. « Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Un jour, je t'ai vu avec Mr Schuester, et je me suis rendu compte que … ben … t'était vachement jolie. »

La rousse rougit un peu. Elle aimait bien qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Après tout, c'était tellement rare. La soirée se déroula tout aussi bien, et le blond ramena la rousse chez elle après avoir payer l'addition.

* * *

« Tu veux entrer ? », proposa-t-elle une fois qu'il furent arrivés devant chez elle.

Sam accepta, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il pensait que la rousse l'oublierait tout de suite après le rendez-vous, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils entrèrent donc dans son appartement et Emma referma la porte derrière elle.

« Je suppose que tu sait ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

« Oui … mais je pensais pas que tu voudrait passer aussi vite à cet étape ... »

« Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir comme ça ... »

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, tel une panthère s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Un an auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais fait cela, mais sa relation avec Will lui avait appris à se décoincer un peu. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement, puis leur baiser devint de plus en plus sauvage. Leurs vêtements ne firent pas barrières très longtemps, et volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que les deux se retrouvent complètement nus. La rousse s'allongea sur la canapé en rougissant un peu. C'était sa première fois avec un autre homme que Will et ne savait donc pas trop à quoi s'attendre. C'était visiblement la même chose pour lui, qui n'avait pas énormément d'expérience non plus. Il pénétra doucement en elle, et entama des va et viens d'abord assez lents, puis de plus en plus rapides. Emma agrippa fermement les hanches de son amant tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle coucherait avec un des élèves qu'elle voyait tous les jours au lycée, et qu'en plus, elle aimerait ça, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien réel.

« Emma, je ... »

« Vas-y, je suis sous pilule. »

Le blond déchargea donc dans l'intimité de son amante, qui sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir. Il s'écroula ensuite sur elle, a bout se souffle.

« Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? », murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« D'accord », répondit-il. « J'étais si naze que ça ? »

« Oh non, non, non … c'est juste que je ne veux pas que nous ayons des ennuis. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'une autre fille te touche, j'ai envie de te garder rien que pour moi », dit-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Sam ne pu empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de toucher une autre femme après ce qu'il venait de faire avec Emma. Lorsque la rousse réveilla le lendemain matin, il était toujours là, profondément endormit. Elle se dit alors qu'elle pourra bel et bien s'habituer à ce genre de réveil.

* * *

**(1) **_il faut bien sûr imaginer que les deux aient rompus après le départ de Will. Mais bon, ce point ne me gêne pas trop, puisque je ne n'aime pas vraiment Schuester. ;)_

**(2) **_L'anniversaire de Sam est une semaine avant le bal de promo (je crois qu'il dit ça dans la saison deux, mais si c'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire), donc je suis pas sûr ..._


End file.
